Preparando el futuro
by Cris Snape
Summary: Rose Weasley lo tiene todo preparado. Sabe perfectamente lo que hay que hacer para manipular al Sombrero Seleccionar y el fracaso no es una opción. Escrita para el reto "Guerra avisada no mata soldado" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más".


**PREPARANDO EL FUTURO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Guerra avisada no mata soldado" **__del foro __**"Retos Harry Potter y más"**__. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_**Tanto nadar para morir en la orilla**_

Sentada en uno de los vagones centrales del Expreso de Hogwarts, Rose Weasley lee con suma atención _Historia de Hogwarts._ Su madre se lo regaló en su octavo cumpleaños y la niña se enamoró inmediatamente del libro. Lo ha releído un montón de veces y acostumbra a recrearse en los episodios dedicados a Godric Gryffindor y los más famosos representantes de sus ancestrales valores.

Rose supo que quería ser una Gryffindor aún antes de hojear el libro por primera vez. Sus padres y todos los miembros de la familia Weasley han ido a Gryffindor, así que debe ser la mejor casa de todas. Y con mucha diferencia. Sus padres son valientes, nobles y honrados Rose quiere ser como ellos, por supuesto. Ya de niños, cuando jugaba con sus primos a aprender magia en Hogwarts, siempre se pedía Gryffindor. Cuando tuvo entre sus manos _Historia de Hogwarts_, se convenció de que su sitio siempre estaría allí.

Y es que Rose Weasley admira a Godric Gryffindor sobre todas las cosas. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, esté un poco enamorada de él. Con cierta avidez, busca su retrato en las páginas iniciales del enorme libro y se recrea con su visión. ¡Oh, sí! Aquel brujo que vivió tantos años atrás fue un auténtico caballero. Rose está segura de que ya no quedan muchos como él. Se dispone a leer de nuevo el pasaje sobre la creación del colegio cuando Albus irrumpe en el compartimento.

Aunque subieron juntos a el tren, su primo se fue un rato atrás en busca de la señora del carrito. Con una de esas sonrisas que hacen sus ojos más verdes que nunca, Albus le tiende un buen puñado de ranas de chocolate y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Sigues leyendo? —Pregunta como si no diera crédito.

—Sí.

—¿Y puedes concentrarte en la lectura?

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—No sé, por los nervios y todo eso. ¿Tú no estás nerviosa?

—No hay motivo para estarlo —Rose se encoge de hombros y procede a retirar el envoltorio de una de las riquísimas ranas de chocolate.

—Pero dentro de unas horas será nuestra selección.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo qué "y"? Estamos hablando del Sombrero Seleccionador, el encargado de decidir nuestro futuro en Hogwarts.

—Sé cómo funciona la selección, Albus.

—¿Y no estás nerviosa?

—En absoluto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo muy claro a qué casa iré. Llevo años preparándome para entrar en Gryffindor y estoy segura de que voy a conseguirlo.

Albus la mira como si de repente le hubieran crecido dos cabezas nuevas. Rose se siente un poco molesta y se cruza de brazos. Odia cuando su primo pone esa cara.

—No puedes prepararte para entrar en ninguna casa. Eso lo decide el Sombrero.

—Sí que puedo.

—No, no puedes.

—He dicho que sí —Rose, que se ha puesto un poco roja como cada vez que se enfada por algo, aprieta los puños—. Para entrar en Gryffindor sólo necesitas ser valiente, osado y caballeroso y yo llevo años practicando para serlo.

Albus parpadea. En lugar de convencerlo de que está obrando bien, el chico parece creer que su prima ha perdido la cabeza.

—Eso da igual.

—¡Claro que no da igual!

—¿Es que no ves que no vas a engañar al Sombrero? Da igual que hayas pasado mucho tiempo practicando porque el Sombrero mirará en tu interior, verá cómo eres en realidad y decidirá cuál es tu sitio.

Rose frunce el ceño y pone morritos. Odia cuando la gente le lleva la contraria.

—Pues me da igual lo que digas, Albus. Me he esforzado por ser valiente y audaz y el Sombrero se va a dar cuenta y me va a enviar a Gryffindor. ¡Qué te quede claro!

Esa vez es Albus quien entorna los ojos y pone morritos. Rose le cae bien y siempre ha estado muy unido a ella, pero cuando se pone cabezota no hay quién la aguante. Así pues, le da la razón y se dedica a comer porque, nervioso y todo, tiene hambre.

—Odio que hagas eso —Se queja Rose al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Qué? ¿Comer ranas de chocolate?

—No. Darme la razón como si fuera tonta.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que te piensas que no puedo engañar al Sombrero y que te has quedado callado porque no quieres discutir conmigo —Albus vuelve a tener cara de desconcierto absoluto—. Pero yo tengo razón y tú estás equivocado.

Albus guarda silencio un instante y piensa en qué puede decir. Rose parece estar muy susceptible y él no quiere que su primer viaje a Hogwarts se eche a perder. ¡Con lo bien que se lo ha pasado hasta ahora!

—¿Qué más da lo que yo piense? Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador nos mande a una casa, sabremos si estás o no equivocada.

Sí, es una frase sensata. Lástima que Rose enfadada no sea nada sensata.

—¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo otra vez. ¡No soy tonta, Albus!

—No he dicho que lo seas.

—Pero te crees que estoy diciendo tonterías.

—Yo…

—Pues, ¿sabes qué? Que me voy ahora mismo de aquí. No quiero estar con gente que me trata como si fuera idiota.

—¡Rose!

Pero Rose no escucha. Sale del compartimento azotando la puerta y se queda rondando por los pasillos durante un buen rato. Cuando lleguen a Hogwarts, el tonto de su primo se dará cuenta de que ella tenía razón y él estaba equivocado. ¡Vaya que sí!

* * *

Rose no presta demasiada atención a la selección. Aún sigue bastante enfadada con su primo, pero lo que realmente le impide concentrarse en lo que ocurre a su alrededor son los nervios. Porque está nerviosa. Sigue estando segura de que ha hecho un buen trabajo y que conseguirá convencer al Sombrero Seleccionador de que es una Gryffindor, pero no puede contener la tensión. Escucha como el Sombrero Seleccionador envía a Albus a Gryffindor y cierra los ojos mientras se convence de que es valiente, osada y caballerosa. Cuando le llega el turno y se sienta frente a todo el Gran Comedor y nota al Sombrero posándose sobre su cabeza, contiene la respiración.

—_¡Oh, una nueva Weasley!_ —comenta una voz en su cabeza—. _¡Uhm! Ya veo que quieres ir a Gryffindor. Ciertamente has heredado muchas cosas de tus padres pero, ¿estás segura de que tu lugar está allí? Veo que eres muy inteligente y tenaz. Yo creo que estarías mejor en otra casa. Ravenclaw, por ejemplo—_

—_No_ —Rose niega con la cabeza y aprieta los puños con todas sus fuerzas—. _Soy una Gryffindor. Quiero ir a Gryffindor._

—_Veo que eres absolutamente fiel a tus convicciones. Pese a ello, me temo que tu lugar está en…_ ¡RAVENCLAW!

El Sombrero Seleccionar vocifera esa última palabra y Rose se queda paralizada. Así, sin más. ¿Cómo que Ravenclaw? ¡Si lleva años preparándose para ir a Gryffindor! ¡AÑOS! Ese estúpido trozo de tela no puede fastidiarle todos sus planes de futuro. ¡No tiene ningún derecho! ¡No señor! La niña se dispone a discutir la decisión del Sombrero, pero los profesores la instan a irse con sus nuevos compañeros y los Ravenclaw se disponen a recibirla entre vítores y aplausos. Y, bueno, es agradable verles tan entusiasmados, pero es que ella realmente quería estar en Gryffindor.

Aunque quiere protestar, no le queda más remedio que bajarse del taburete y acercarse a la que será su mesa durante los próximos siete años. Intercambia una mirada con su primo Albus, quien aplaude entusiasmado mientras su hermano James le pasa un brazo por los hombros, y se siente un poco mejor. Albus tenía razón todo el rato, pero como es tan noblote como su padre, no se lo echa en cara. Rose lo agradece porque odia equivocarse.

Y realmente le hubiera gustado estar en Gryffindor, pero cuando el resto de Ravenclaw le dan la bienvenida y comentan que está muy bien tener a la hija de Hermione Granger entre ellos, se siente ciertamente orgullosa. Al parecer, sus nuevos compañeros admiran a su madre porque es inteligente y está capacitada para lograr grandes cosas y Rose, aunque esté en Ravenclaw, tiene muy claro que está preparada para seguir sus pasos. Y lo hará, vaya si lo hará. Y en esa ocasión, el fracaso no será una opción.

**FIN**


End file.
